


Pawket and the Birthday Cake

by Doctorinblue



Series: Pawket Adventures [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorinblue/pseuds/Doctorinblue
Summary: Toddler Hawkeye celebrates his birthday.





	Pawket and the Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Ally!

BJ is yanked back five thousand and something miles when something sticky wraps around his fingers. He lets out a breath, lets go of home again, and looks down. It's just Hawkeye, of course. With his icing covered fingers and that grin that is somehow exactly the same and so much more dangerously innocent at the same time. 

"Bee?"

"Yeah, Hawk?"

"Cake."

Blue icing is smeared around Hawkeye's lips, staining the skin beneath. He's had far too much sugar, and he'll be yanking off that shirt and streaking the camp before they know it. BJ's certain it's a horrible idea, but he's tired of being the bad guy. He makes sure Hawkeye is bathed, and put to bed. He keeps him fed, and ensures he isn't smuggled into (too many) poker games. Not today. Today he's all in, he's having fun too. Birthdays seem so much more important than ever since arriving in Korea and he doesn't intend to let this one blow by for Hawkeye, no matter his stature.

"One more," he says, leaning over the small piles of toys, and cutting off another piece of cake. 

It's dry, but it is vaguely sweet and he can't complain too much really. At least it's something, and to Hawkeye, it is everything and nothing matters more at the moment.

He slides it over to Hawkeye and one small hand flops right into it. The fork has been forgotten, along with any pretense of manners. Hawkeye shoves a hand full of cake into his mouth and that same grubby hand then reaches out for a bear. Stuffed. Very nice, actually. BJ isn't sure where they found it, but Hawkeye's fingers keep reaching for it and BJ may have been replaced when Hawkeye is in need of a cuddle.

He watches Hawkeye with a smile. Another handful of cake and then the sticky fingers are everywhere, touching a tiny rocking horse, the bear, BJ's gift (a book, he couldn't help himself). Hawkeye loves bedtime stories, after all.

With a sigh, he starts gathering up the toys. He still has to get Hawkeye washed up, get him tucked into bed. It's been a long day, longer for him covering an extra set of duties. He feels a soft thump against his back and knows at once what's happened. The door opens behind him, and he slowly reaches back, yanks the shirt over his shoulder.

The one that Hawkeye was wearing. The only thing he will wear. 

"Sir," Radar says. "He's running again.

BJ puts the small pile of toys back onto the table and heads out of the tent. He looks left and right. Somehow, naked tiny Hawk still knows to avoid the OR and post-op. He favors the shower and the mess tent, but they won't be of any interest right now. 

"Hawk," he calls out, looking in between tents. 

He won't admit it aloud, but he gets nervous when Hawkeye runs. If anything ever happened to Hawkeye, especially on his watch he'd-

Something rolls out at him. Someone. A very small, very naked, someone. 

"Boo, Bee," Hawkeye says, throwing his arms up the air. 

BJ's hand flies to his chest, and he lets out a breath. 

"There you are," he says, after a moment, squirming the shirt down and scooping Hawkeye up. 

"Scare, Bee?

"Yes, you scared me," he says, heading for the Swamp. "Time to get you to bed, buddy."

He'll go back for the toys when Hawkeye's asleep. It seems safer that way. 

"Bee?"

"Yeah?"

He opens the tent door. Hawkeye shoves his small foot into BJ's ribs and pushes himself up onto his shoulder. 

"FUCK." 

BJ lets out a long breath and regrets the extra slice of cake.


End file.
